Aaren Hope
aaren1.jpeg aaren4.jpeg aaren5.png aaren6.jpeg Aaren Hope MOTHER:'Minerva/Athena Status:Immortal '''FATHER:'Jacob Hope Status: Alive '''BOYFREIND: Jason Knight Status: Alive RESIDENCE: Naples, Florida; Camp Jupiter, Camp Half Blood Aaren is born knowing who her mom is. She doesn't quite understand her dad's explination of how she spans the Greek ''and ''Roman worlds until much later, though. When she is three, monsters attack her and her father at their home in Naples, Florida. They are chased across the country to Sacremento, California, where Aaren's father makes his last stand against the baddies. He gives Aaren the chance to live. For eleven years she doesn't know if he survived and her mom refuses to tell her. Lupa's wolves find Aaren three days later and take her to the Wolf House. Aaren spends a whole year with Lupa, more than most demigods. From there she gets seamlessly to Camp Jupiter with three other demigods: Brian, son of Venus; Lucy, daughter of Vulcan; and Justin, son of Athena (but he goes by Minerva at Camp Jupiter). There is one hang up on the way down, though. Aaren notices that something is wrong with Justin. He seems to be getting exteremely violent, pulls away, and almost acts a little schitzophrenic at times. A few months after the group gets to camp, all of them are claimed. This makes Justin mad. A few nights later, after Aaren's induction into the Legion, Aaren notices him sneaking away and follows him. Brian and Lucy, well aware that Justin is starting to get a little screwed in the head, and being very protective of young Aaren, follow too. Justin, in one of his schitzy fits, grabs the little sister he loves to death normally, takes one of her daggers, and slices her neck open when she refuses to leave him alone. Brian chases after Justin, thinking Lucy can take care of Aaren. Justin kills Lucy with a blast of sonic energy, leaving Aaren on the ground, bleeding out. Aaren would've died right then if Jason Knight hadn't arrived and used his amazing water-healing powers on her. ... At thirteen, when Jason is exiled from camp, Aaren goes with him. Her mother ordered her to make sure he didn't get himself killed, but she would've gone anyways. She had a huge crush on Jason since the first day she met him. She is captured by Lt. Khon before Jason and she get to Camp Half blood but, Jason saves her. That winter, Athena is captured. She gets Jason and Aaren to come rescue her. On Olympus, after the successful rescue, Jason finally kisses Aaren and asks her out. While on Olympus, Athena tells Aaren of what a Champion of a god is and what their duties are. Aaren doesn't get why her mother is telling her this until she ses the mark on Jason's hand. Personality Courageous, brainiac-smart, wise for her age, never lets a wrong go un-avenged, compassionate, mostly introverted, kind, mostly clearheaded, darkly humorous. Deathly afraid of spiders. Powers #She can speak to Athena's sacred animals #She has an unnatural skill at guessing an opponent's next move #She automatically detectas all pressure points in armor, humans, etc. #Due to her increased brain activity, she has telepathic abilities #Due to her mother's status as Queen of the Air, she has minor powers over the air #She can 'read' people almost as well as a satyr Category:Roman Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Minerva Category:Children of Athena Category:Jay Sea Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Twelfth Legion